therealonealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Young
Brett Young is a character that first appeared in the episode The Real Christmas. He is a member of Eileen's Christmas choir and Kenny's first boyfriend. He is portrayed by Sean Grandillo. Biography In the episode The Real Christmas, Eileen was looking for additional members for her Christmas choir. She found Brett, whose voice was perfect for the job. When he was hired, he replaced Kenny as the soloist, making Kenny jealous of him. He tried to sabotage his voice, doing things such as trying to get him sick and giving him drinks that are considered bad for the vocal cords, which Brett caught on to pretty quick. Upon confrontation, Brett revealed that he was in love with Kenny, which got Kenny to love him back. They became boyfriends and Brett said that he would gladly leave the choir if it'd make Kenny happy. Kenny agreed to letting him do this, but Eileen did not approve. Kenny had to choose to let Brett back into the choir again. On the night of their performance, Brett was not showing up, and so they started with Kenny being the lead singer. Brett appeared mid-performance, adding a new twist to the song, and joining Kenny to perform a duet. In the episode The Real Sin, Brett showed up in Kenny's room. Kenny tried to kiss him, but he refrained because he had swallowed his whitening strip and he was feeling nauseous. The two of them later talked about the crazy things they secretly wanted to do. Brett said that he wanted to get a tattoo and Kenny, wanting to impress him, said that's the same thing he wanted, and went as far as to get one. However, as soon as the needle hit his skin, he passed out. Brett left and Kenny felt ashamed of himself. Later at school, Brett showed up again and told Kenny that he didn't want a "bad boy" and liked Kenny for who he was. Kenny, once again tried to impress Brett by taking the blame for Shannon's fiasco with releasing frogs in the school. Mrs. Velzey didn't believe him and satisfied him by threatening 2 days of suspension, just so Kenny would stop bothering her and admit that it was Shannon who did the dastardly deed. In the episode The Real Acceptance, Brett and Kenny officially become boyfriends. Kenny struggles to figure out how to tell his parents that he has a boyfriend, given that they've just gotten used to him being gay. Since his mom is the one he's most afraid of, he tells his dad first. However, when Pat first meet Brett, he's concerned that they're sexually active, because of a joke they made about pregnancy. Pat lowers his trudt in Brett, so Kenny takes Pat and Brett to an escape room, to bring them closer again, but this only causes them to fight more. Clive then concinves Pat that he hates everyone who dates his children, so Pat starts accepting Brett. After this, Kenny finally has the courage to tell Eileen, but when he does, it turns out she knew the entire time and was okay with it. She knew they would love each other, seeing how they acted during the Christmas play, and was just waiting for him to tell her. In the episode The Real Third Wheel, Brett introduced Kenny to his friend, Christie. The two of them enjoyed watching The Real Housewives. Kenny wanted to join in with them and pretended that he watched the show too, even though he knew nothing about it. He even invited them over to watch it at his house, along with Allison. There, they played TV bingo, while watching the show, and had an okay time, until Christie accidentally revealed that she and Brett used to date each other, before Brett knew he was gay. It was also revealed that Brett lost his virginity to her too. In the episode The Real Brother's Keeper, Brett makes an unexpected visit to Shannon's apartment, where Jimmy was planning on teaching Kenny all about partying and drinking. Jimmy was really hesitant to make Brett a part of it. In the episode The Real Confirmation, Brett told Kenny that he loved him. This was a shock to Kenny, because he was afraid of things moving so quickly in their relationship. Kenny later returned the favor, even though, in his head, he was telling himself not to. Kenny finally admitted that he wasn't sure that he loved Brett yet and wanted to take their relationship a bit more slowly. Brett took this the wrong way, and assumed that maybe they should but their relationship on "pause" for a while. In the episode The Real Heartbreak, it was official that Brett had broken up with Kenny. He was not seen again, but he was mentioned several times and was a major part of the story. Kenny spent the episode, wallowing in his pain and listening to It Must've Been Love (But It's Over Now) on repeat, so much that it drove his family crazy. Pat and Jimmy convinced Kenny that he can go through as much heartarche as he wants, until he gets over it and that he'll move on to have many other boyfriends in the future, and one day, one will make him happier than Brett and that boy will stay with him forever. Personality Brett is someone who can be very polite and obedient, while also being very rebellious and crazy. When he's in front of adults and superiors, he acts professional with them and acts like a goody-two-shoes, super star worker. He does this because he aims for success and he reaches that success. However, when he's around friends and other kids his age, he lets his wild side out and starts doing crazy stuff that he knows he morally or ethically shouldn't be doing. He does this because he's looking for excitement in life and he can't do that, if he spends his entire life obeying the rules. Not to say that when he acts polite in front of adults, it's a front or a mask. He legitimately is a good person, but he's also a rule-breaker. He just switches over bases on what's appropriate at the given time. Relationships Kenny O'Neal Brett and Kenny are currently dating. The two of them are very much in love and Brett will go to extremes to see him, even if that means sneaking into his house, unannounced or busting him out of school. Brett is kind of a crazy, outgoing guy, who likes to go completely wild when he's on dates with Kenny, but Kenny is a bit more of a goody goody to do anything crazy. Brett actually kind of likes this about him because he says that he isn't looking for a bad boy. He's just looking for a boy that's nice to him. In this relationship, opposites attract. Eileen O'Neal Eileen is the teacher for Brett's church choir, and she sees him as her number one, star singer of the group. Brett is proud to be someone who works for her and he's always doing the best of work when he's with her. This may mean that he can be kind of an overachiever or even a kiss-up at times, but he doesn't seem to even be aware of that. In The Real Acceptance, Kenny told her that he and Brett were boyfriends, which she was surprisingly accepting of. She said that she knew they were in love, from the moment they first interacted, and was just waiting for Kenny to tell her. Pat O'Neal Although Pat is generally more accepting of Kenny's homosexuality, he expressed some concerns about Brett in The Real Acceptance, being paranoid that they're sexually active with each other. He was more concerned about Kennt dating Brett than Eileen was. Jimmy O'Neal Jimmy is completely accepting of Kenny dating Brett. In The Real Brother's Keeper, Kenny invited Brett to join Jimmy's class, where he taught him about how to be a man, which was disappointing to him, because he thought Brett was taking their brotherly love away from each other. Christie Before Brett knew that he was gay, he was in a relationship with a girl named Christie, who he lost his virginity to. Although they're broken up and Brett is openly gay now, the two of them are still great friends, who talk a lot, visit each other, and watch TV together. They like to keep their previous relationship on the low down and try do avoid delving into it too much, to avoid any embarrassment, but sometimes, you can't deny the past, and someone will say something about it, causing an awkward moment in their friendship. Episode Appearances *The Real Christmas *The Real Sin *The Real Acceptance *The Real Third Wheel *The Real Brother's Keeper *The Real Confirmation *The Real Heartbreak (Mentioned) Trivia *He was Kenny's first official boyfriend. *He wears a leather jacket commonly Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Male Category:LGBT